


Jyrus Holiday Specials

by KiraHeartilly



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, Pining, St. Patrick's Day, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraHeartilly/pseuds/KiraHeartilly
Summary: A collection of various Holiday shorts focused on Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck. Some pining. Some established relationships.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, jyrus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jyrus Holiday Specials

**Author's Note:**

> These are all disjointed and not connected  
> With one special exception

**Christmas/Hanukkah-**  
Jonah walked down the isles of the craft store with a growing look of annoyance plastered on his face. Everywhere he looked the gift wrap was all the same, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, red and green Merry Christmas! (And maybe a Happy Birthday thrown in somewhere.) He would have killed for a non-denominational “Happy Holiday” gift wrap. Because that’s what he planned to get Cyrus- a Holiday present, not a Christmas Gift.  
He’d checked with Andi and Buffy first and they explained that it was how they did things. “Holiday gifts to and from Cyrus Goodman. They’d already gone shopping. Andi got him the new Marvel movie on DVD and Buffy bought Cyrus a Miraculous Ladybug action figure.  
Jonah wished he thought to ask about giftwrap. Maybe he could make some himself!  
Christmas Carols played on the store’s PA System. For the first thirty minutes they’d been calm and soothing, but now they were grating on his nerves.  
“Maybe I’ll just cut up the old curtains mom was planning to throw away,” he mumbled to himself. They were blue, Cyrus’ favorite color. “I still haven’t finished making him his present yet.”  
Jonah’s phone lit up with a text from Andi. “Hey Jonah, just talked to Cyrus. He said his favorite Carols and Holiday songs are Deck the Halls,”  
Jonah paused to laugh. Of course Cyrus would love that song. No way could he pass up a pun about donning gay apparel.  
He continues to read Andi’s message. “Jingle Bells, Winter Wonderland, Carol of the Bells, Auld Lang Syne, and Last Christmas. Although I’m not sure a breakup song is the best way to woo your new boyfriend.”  
Jonah smiled as he started to walk home. He had a lot of recording to do.

**Halloween-**  
“Jonah, my stomach hurts,” Cyrus Goodman complained.  
“You shouldn’t have eaten all those candy bars at once,” Jonah teased.”  
“But it’s Halloween.”  
Jonah gazed up at the starry night sky. “Wow, everything looks so beautiful right now.” He wished he could stand out there forever. The full moon hung in the sky and the cool breeze whispered all around. Sure, Halloween had been commercialized to Hell and back, but on a night like this Jonah could swear he still felt some magic in the air.  
Cyrus smiled. “It sure is.”  
Cyrus had insisted he and his boyfriend wear matching outfits for Halloween. “You owe me after that incident with the jackets,” he’d said. But truthfully, Jonah didn’t mind. He rather liked the idea of dressing up as a duo. Too bad that hadn’t worked out last time.  
So now here they were, dressed like Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Cyrus refused to let gender roles dictate what costumes he could and could not wear.)  
“I can’t walk,” Cyrus moaned.  
Jonah knelt down in front of Cyrus, “Climb on my back. I’ll carry you.”  
Cyrus blushed. The thought of Jonah carrying him sent tingles down his body. “Well, if you’re sure.” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  
It was an odd situation for Jonah, carrying a bag of Halloween candy on one arm while using both hands to hold up his boyfriend, but he didn’t mind. “You ready to go home? Or do you want to keep trick or treating?”  
“Maybe we can finish this block.” Cyrus nuzzled his head onto Jonah’s shoulder. “Just carry me to the next house and I should be fine to walk from there.”  
They had one house left, a simple run down home with cardboard cut outs of various Disney Villains decorating the yard. Jonah rang the doorbell. “Trick or treat!” Cheered the boys.  
An old woman dressed like a witch appeared in the doorway. Her costume was amazing, a black dress flowed off her body like darkness itself. “Oh my, your Miraculous costumes are splendid. Did you make them yourselves?” She dropped a handful of candy into their open bags.  
“Yeah, with some help from our friend,” Cyrus explained. “We tried to get her to dress as Rena but she was busy with a family party.”  
“I made my own costume too. I’m a good witch that grants wishes to good little children.”  
“Well then I wish the next episode would come out on time!” Cyrus joked.  
Jonah smiled as they walked away. “Somebody’s happy.” Cyrus teased.  
“I’m really hoping my wish comes true,” said Jonah.  
“What did you wish for?”  
“That my boyfriend and I would have our first kiss before the night is over. I know, it’s Halloween, we’re in costume, it’s not exactly the most romantic situation ever- but the stars and moon are so beautiful tonight. Everything just seems magical.” He paused and tried to read the expression on Cyrus’ face. “So- would you be okay with me kissing you? I don’t want to rush things if you aren’t ready.”  
Cyrus smiled and nodded yes.

**Thanksgiving** -

Cyrus’ biological parents fought a lot. All his friends knew this. So they understood why Thanksgiving was so important to him. It was one of the few times a year where all four of his parents acted with civility toward each other during a great big family lunch. Not even Hanukkah got that treatment- Cyrus usually spent the morning with one set of parents and the evening with the other. That’s why he enjoyed getting to see all of them at once.  
That’s why Cyrus’ friends all treat Thanksgiving lunch at Goodman’s like the hottest event of the year. Andi usually brought Tofu that her grandmother made, though it was mostly a symbolic gesture as it always ended up in the trash. Buffy brought a beautiful pumpkin pie baked fresh by her grandmother. And Jonah- well- he didn’t really know what to bring. After all this would be his first year attending, and he wanted to make it perfect.  
“So, Andi,” said Mrs. Goodman, “How are things with that boy Walker?” Cyrus’ parents tried to take an active role in making his friends feel welcome and at home and they did their best to keep up with everyone’s lives.  
“They’re going great! He invited me on a date next weekend! He said he’s really sorry he couldn’t make it today but his family is on a trip right now.”  
Buffy turned to Andi in surprise. “Really? You didn’t tell me you had a date with him. I’m glad things are working out so well for you and Jonah. I was worried things would be awkward after your break up.”  
“Walker only just asked me out today. He texted me saying that he and his family just saw a movie and he loved it and wanted to take me to see it to. But he won’t tell me what it is because he wants it to be a surprise.”  
“Now that’s a sign of true love,” said Cyrus’ stepdad. “When someone is always on your mind.”  
Cyrus’ mother, on the other hand, was shocked. “I didn’t know you and Jonah had broken up! You two seemed so cute together! What happened?”  
Cyrus cleared his throat loudly. “Don’t you think that’s a bit personal, mom? No need to pry into my friend’s personal lives.”  
“It’s okay,” said Andi. “Things just weren’t meant to be. We’re great friends but we realized that there were other people we wanted to be with more. But- speaking of Jonah, where is he. Cyrus have you heard from him?”  
“What, me? No? Why? Have -you- heard from him Buffy?” Cyrus shifted uncomfortably.  
Andi waited until all four adults had their backs turned and quickly pulled Cyrus aside. “Is something wrong? Cyrus, you seem extra nervous today. Like more than usual.”  
Cyrus took a deep breath. “Jonah and I- well- I was planning on telling my parents that we’re dating. Today. Since they’re all here and I only have to do it once.”  
“Oh my God Cyrus, that’s great. I’m so proud of you.” She hugged her best friend. Cyrus and Jonah had been dating a month now and they’d both come out to their inner circle of friends- Andi, Buffy, Amber, Marty, and Walker, but still hadn’t said anything to their families. This was a big step for them.  
A knock on the door signified Jonah’s entrance. “Sorry I’m late. There was a long line at the grocery store.” He entered carrying two buckets of ice cream. “I hope everybody likes Neapolitan.”  
Jonah handed off the ice cream to an adult and immediately sought out Cyrus. “So, are you still ready to do this? Any idea how you’ll broach the subject?”  
“Everyone’s getting hungry,” said Cyrus. “Let’s make our plates. I think I know the perfect way to do this.”  
Buffy piled her plate high with turkey, stuffing, and mashed potatoes before drowning it all in gravy and topping it with corn. For her, even eating was a competition. Andi and Jonah made normal servings for themselves, but Jonah managed to fit a piece of pumpkin pie onto his plate instead of waiting for later. Cyrus on the other hand was nervous and barely made anything.  
“You okay, sweetie?” Asked his mother.  
“Before we get started let’s all say one thing we’re thankful for,” said Cyrus’ stepfather. “I’m thankful for my wonderful wife and my amazing stepson because they’re the best family I could think of.” Cyrus’ other three parents all shared similar sentiments on their turns.  
Buffy was the first of the kids to go. “I’m thankful that my mother is still with me every day and no longer deployed,” tears welled in her eyes. “I tried to be strong but some days it was just so hard.”  
Andi went next. “I am thankful for my mom and Cece managing to out their differences aside and grow closer as a family. They both mean the world to me and I hate to see them fight.”  
“I’m thankful that my friendship with Andi wasn’t compromised because of our break up,” said Jonah. “I do love her as a friend- just not as anything more- and I couldn’t bear to think about losing her.” He felt a twinge of pain not mentioning Cyrus, who also meant the world to him, but he didn’t want to say anything in case Cyrus changed his mind. He could feel his heart racing and could only imagined what Cyrus felt.  
Cyrus’ heart pounded against his chest. His palms were clammy and his breathing intense. The words almost died in his throat but he summoned the courage to coax them out. “I’m really thankful for my boyfriend, Jonah Beck.” He winced in fear- worried that his parents would judge him.  
But when he opened his eyes he saw all of them smiling at him.

**Valentine’s-**

When word got out that Andi Mack had dumped Jonah Beck, half the girls in school shrieked with delight. Jonah always knew he was popular- but now that he was single things took a turn for the extreme.  
For Valentine’s the school decided to hold a fundraiser. You could buy a box of chocolates to be delivered to the person of your choice. You could either attach your name or remain anonymous. Jonah hadn’t expected to receive literally dozens of boxes of chocolate on the first day, over half of them from anonymous sources.  
At first he thought one person had sent multiple boxes, but one of the students volunteering for delivery duty assured him that each box was from a different student.  
They came at multiple times during the weeks before Valentine’s Day, usually in batches of three or four. By the time the count hit thirty boxes he was almost certain that at least some of them were coming as jokes.  
Obviously he didn’t mind the chocolate to some extent, he shared some with his classmates, took some home, and gave some away. But they wouldn’t stop coming.  
Andi was the first person he gave an entire box to. “Please don’t get the wrong idea,” he said. “This is just a gift of _friendship_. It’s purely _platonic_. I just need to get rid of them.”  
He was worried Buffy would take it the wrong way, but she was just glad for the chocolates. He gave some to Marty as well and gave out tons to the other members of the Space Otters when he ran into them in the halls. Gus was thrilled to receive chocolates from Jonah, even if they were platonic.  
Jonah gave a box to each of his teachers. But the supply wouldn’t dry up. Some came with notes relaying sweet messages, he figured maybe those were real, but some were anonymous with no note at all and he was sure those had to be a prank. After all he’d received over a hundred boxes of chocolate at this point.  
By the time the whole ordeal was over he’d received about 36 cards from his admirers. Some with messages like “you’re cute” or “you’re out of this world” while others felt much deeper.  
One of them read “Hey Jonah Beck, I’m sure you’ve got tons of candy already and this box is just going to get regifted to someone else. I don’t know if you’ll even read this card. But I don’t mind. I know you’ve probably gotten all the candy you can handle for a year- but I wanted to give you this from me because I love you. I know you’ve probably gotten countless declarations by now so this probably seems meaningless- but I’ve had a huge crush on you for the longest time. You’re such a sweet person always trying your best to make things bright and cheery for everyone. And whenever you mess up you do your best to make things right. I wish I could tell you how I feel to your face. Maybe one day I will.”  
It was his favorite card and he’d made sure to eat that box of chocolates for himself. He wished he could find that person and thank them- but it was an anonymous card and there was no way to identify them.  
The actual date of Valentine’s Day was on a Saturday with no school. He made a quick stop at the grocery store before heading to The Spoon, where he’d planned to meet up with his friends. He saw everyone waiting for him when he got there, Andi with Amber, Buffy with Marty, and Cyrus all alone. They waved to him, all except for Cyrus who just hung his head low.  
“Something wrong?” Jonah asked.  
“It’s nothing,” Cyrus shook his head.  
Jonah knew it was a lie. “I won’t pry, but maybe this will cheer you up,” he handed Cyrus the box of chocolates he’d just bought at the store.  
Cyrus’ eyes lit up. “What’s this for?” He asked.  
“Well, I got all that chocolate from the fundraiser at school and I gave so much away. I gave a box to Andi, to Amber, Marty, Buffy, Walker, Gus, Denise, the janitor, and I didn’t want to leave you out but- I dunno. It felt wrong just to regift chocolate to you. I wanted to get you something special, Cyrus.”  
“Thank you so much, Jonah.”

**St. Patrick’s Day-**  
Cyrus Goodman panicked as he rummaged through his closet. “No, no, no, this is terrible.” He checked and double checked and triple checked. Blue was his favorite color so naturally he had lots of that, he had some reds because he heard that red makes you psychologically more attractive, and even some purple he’d bought for Spirit Day, but he had no green clothes.  
“What’s wrong Cyrus?” Asked his best friend Jonah, sitting on Cyrus’ bed.  
“I don’t have anything green to wear and tomorrow is St. Patrick’s Day! This is terrible. It must all be in the laundry.” Cyrus held his face in his hands. “Now everybody is going to pinch me at school tomorrow.”  
“Relax, Cyrus. Pretty sure that nobody will pinch you. After all you’re best friends with Buffy and TJ. That’s like being friends with a superhero **_and_** a supervillain. Nobody will touch you.”  
Cyrus refused to calm down.  
“Well if this is worrying you that much, why not do a load of laundry right now? You have a washer and dryer right?” Said Jonah.  
“I-I don’t know how to do my own laundry,” Cyrus admitted. “The last time I tried I made a huge mess. There were bubbles everywhere and someone called the fire department because they saw all the smoke. My mom and stepdad are busy and won’t be back until late and they’ll be too tired. My best bet is to call my dad and stepmom and see if I have any green clothes there.”  
“You do have some other options y'know,” Jonah smirked. “You could borrow one of my shirts, I’m sure I have something green. Or if you’d prefer I can help you do your laundry!”  
Cyrus’ face burned red. “Do my laundry? No I can’t ask you to do that for me. We’re supposed to be having a sleepover. We’re supposed to have fun- not do chores. And I can’t ask you to go all the way back to your place just to get me something to wear. I don’t wanna burden you.”  
“Cyrus- anything I do with you is fun. You’re not a burden.” Jonah stood up and walked out the door. “C'mon, let’s go do your laundry.”  
“Okay, but at least wait here while I pick out what to wash, because I am not letting you see my underwear.”

**Bonus- Valentine's Companion Piece**

Cyrus sighed as he watched another delivery of chocolates go by him. It was Valentine’s Day and the school decided to make it into a fundraiser. You could buy a box of chocolates and have it delivered to your crush for the low low price of double a box of chocolates at the store.

Now that Jonah was single he’d thought of anonymously sending the boy a box of chocolates, but that still required admitting to another human being that he had a crush on Jonah.  
“Why don’t you get him a box of chocolates and just say you’re giving it to him as a friend?” Said Andi. “Friends give each other chocolates all the time!”  
Cyrus considered that but it didn’t feel right. He’d rather give a box of chocolates to Jonah anonymously and have his feelings shine through. He didn’t want to dull them just so Jonah knew it was his box. He wanted Jonah to know he was loved.  
“He probably won’t even care,” he told himself. “He’s got tons of chocolate anyway.”  
Jonah was one of, if not the most popular kid in school. An hour into day one of the fundraiser and he’d been buried in chocolate from various admirers. “Wow, looks like Jonah Beck’s fan club is going to single handedly pay for the renovations to the library,” Buffy joked.  
It wasn’t long before Jonah had more chocolate than he could eat, so he started to give it away. He gave a box to Andi, to Buffy, to Gus, Marty, and even TJ. Every time Cyrus passed Jonah in the hall he hoped he’d get a box for himself.  
Sure he could easily buy chocolate at the mall for cheap, but he wanted one from Jonah. He wanted Jonah Beck, the most handsome and wonderful student at school, the most popular guy on campus, the teenage heartthrob, his best friend, to give him a box of chocolates.  
Even if it was just as friends. Even if it was regifted.  
“So I totally sent Jonah a box of chocolate today,” said a random guy in the hall. “You should see the way his face drops whenever he gets one, it’s hilarious.”  
So it seemed that sending Jonah a box of chocolates had become a bit of a joke along the way. Sure there were still girls earnestly crushing on him who hoped to win his heart, but maybe there was some wiggle room for Cyrus to place an order and pass it off as a joke, if he was brave enough.  
Of course if he was braver he wouldn’t need to do that.  
Cyrus passed by as Jonah gave a box of chocolates to Natalie. His bright smile and dimples once made Cyrus’ heart flutter, but now those feelings had settled into a more calm and peaceful warmth. When they were together everything wrong with the world seemed to melt away.  
He just wished they could be together-together.  
“Buffy, I need your help.” He finally said one day. “I need you to place an order of chocolates and have it sent to Jonah. I swear I’ll buy some for you as payback.” They were alone in the hall, he’d made sure of it. He handed her some money and a note.  
“Cyrus,” Buffy gave a polite smile. “If this is what you really want to do then I’ll do it for you for free, just pay for Jonah’s chocolates. But I really think you should give it to him yourself and tell him how you feel.”  
Buffy placed an order. “Please make sure it’s anonymous and make sure this is written on the note,” she handed Cyrus’ note over so they could copy it.  
 _“Hey Jonah Beck, I’m sure you’ve got tons of candy already and this box is just going to get regifted to someone else. I don’t know if you’ll even read this card. But I don’t mind. I know you’ve probably gotten all the candy you can handle for a year- but I wanted to give you this from me because I love you. I know you’ve probably gotten countless declarations by now so this probably seems meaningless- but I’ve had a huge crush on you for the longest time. You’re such a sweet person always trying your best to make things bright and cheery for everyone. And whenever you mess up you do your best to make things right. I wish I could tell you how I feel to your face. Maybe one day I will.”_  
In the end Cyrus still bought her a box of chocolates, because she was a great friend.  
As days passed Jonah got more and more chocolate and Cyrus started to wonder why Jonah seemed to be giving them to everyone but him. The teachers, the Space Otters, random people in the halls he said he’d never met before.  
When he thought about it, Cyrus’ stomach dropped. It was, funnily enough, making him lose his appetite. Jonah was his best friend, but did he even register to Jonah? He sure thought so.  
He sure hoped so.

Then one day, it was over. The fundraiser came to a close and the school had exceeded its goal.

Valentine’s Day was on a Saturday that year and the group decided to meet at The Spoon.

Cyrus felt his heart sink as he saw all the couples around him. Andi with Amber, Buffy with Marty, and strangers at their own tables. Even Dr. Metcalf had a date! It was enough to make crush whatever hope remained in Cyrus’ heart.  
He thought about leaving and was just about to leave when Jonah Beck walked in with a box of chocolates. They weren’t from the fundraiser- he’d have to have gotten them from somewhere else. And to Cyrus’ surprise, Jonah handed the box over to him.  
“I got all that chocolate from the fundraiser at school and I gave so much away. I gave a box to Andi, to Amber, Marty, Buffy, Walker, Gus, Denise, the janitor, and I didn’t want to leave you out but- I dunno. It felt wrong just to regift chocolate to you. I wanted to get you something special, Cyrus.”  
"Thank you so much, Jonah.” Cyrus choked out the words. He felt like crying tears of joy, but he felt like even he couldn’t pass something like that off as his usual drama.  
He wanted to tell Jonah how he really felt but not yet.  
He wanted a relationship with Jonah but didn’t want to risk everything on a confession.  
For now, friendship and a box of chocolates would be more than enough


End file.
